Wish You Were Here
by Ren Apple
Summary: It doesn’t matter, because he will always come back. KakaSasu [Sequel to FW]


**Title: **Wish You Were Here

**Author:** Ren Apple

**Pairing: **KakaSasu  
**Warning(s): **Shota. Yaoi. Sadness.**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Word Length:** 684 words

**Theme: **Coffee

**Summary:** It doesn't matter, because he will always come back.

**A/N:** Okay, this is also redone. And these drabbles are officially themed. Rain, Coffee, and Spring.

---

Tempura sat coldly on his kitchen table. Sakura out of pity, had brought it early, he thought. She had looked much healthier than the last time he had seen her. Color had returned to her face, thought he thinks she might have been using concealer to cover the shadows beneath her eyes. Shadows that they all have.

Sasuke haunts them. His memory a reminder of their failure.

His body aches for those pale, elegant hands to be linked with his own. He knows, if he returned to sleep Sasuke would be waiting. He sighed tiredly, his life was here in Konoha. The land of the living. He fixed himself a steaming cup of coffee, his mask sitting bunched around his neck. Hadn't Sasuke longed to see his full face? He can't remember now.

Where was Sasuke? Did he think about these same things?

He sipped his coffee slowly, wondering how Sasuke would look rumpled and half awake sipping coffee beside him. Their feet touching beneath the table. Kakashi refilled his cup, lightning flashed through the room.

He shivered, dropping his cup, as Sasuke's sallow face appeared in the window. Sasuke was not there… He wasn't.

The coffee formed a large puddle on the floor in which he saw himself reflected. Kakashi could see, the outlines of days without sleep marring his eyes, and days without shaving giving him a haggard appearance. When was the last time he bathed? There was a loud knock at the door, distracting him from his thoughts. He left the mess, and turned to answer the door. Kakashi stopped dead cold as an image of Sasuke flickered before his vision. It was happening again.

Blearily he blinked, turning the doorknob and opening the door widely. The wind blew harshly brushing his limp hair into his eyes. No one was there. He shook his head, and wiped away his hair. Kakashi was exhausted. Yes, exhausted, he thought. Just yesterday he had returned from an arduous S-Rank mission. He just needed to rest.

Nodding to himself, he convinced himself to lie down. Leaving the puddle to clean in the morning. Kakashi walked into the bedroom, lying down onto the futon. He was startled by a warm hand movingly along his chest. "Kakashi." The voice whispered.

He closed his eyes tightly, regaining his composure. "You are not there, Sasuke."

The hand rubbed teasingly beneath the edge of his shirt, in soft tantalizing circles. Sasuke's hot breathe blowing gently in his ear. "Yes, I am Kakashi. I will always be here when you dream."

"Please stop…" He groaned.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He could hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice. "If you really want me to stop, I will. Just say the word."

The hand that had been slowly traveling up his chest pinched one of his nipples harshly in warning. He gasped in pain. Of all the words he wanted to say, not one was no. "Sasuke…" He growled.

As if commanded Sasuke straddled his waist, grinding down cruelly on his neglected erection. "Do you want me, Kakashi?"

He nodded pitifully… brokenly. "Yes…"

"Good." Sasuke said, before punishing him with a brutal kiss.

Kakashi kissed the boy back with equal fervor. He tried to lift his arms, but found they had somehow become bound to the mattress. "Please…" He whimpered softly.

He felt Sasuke respond to his plea by nestling himself quickly between his spread thighs. The boy's soft, wet tongue flickering and teasing over his swollen member, while cruel, calloused fingers harshly fondled the plaint skin of his balls. He moaned loudly, almost mad with want. "Sasuke…"

Full, pale lips parted fully, tasting him and taking as much of his length as he could swallow into his sweet mouth, again and again surrounding him with mind-numbing heat and wetness.

He panted, and his body tensed. His ecstasy fire in his blood, especially when Sasuke moaned in pleasure around his cock. Kakashi's eyes opened widened as he came with a wordless, guttural moan.

A hoarse voice whispers. "Wake up."

Kakashi blinked sweat away from his eyes. Another dream. Another nightmare.

Next is "Promises Kept."


End file.
